Misery
by Lynx Tiger
Summary: I befriended Mello, fell for Misa, and now I'm at gunpoint and already thinking about how much pain I'm causing being dead. Oneshot. Spin off from Lucky Days and Lucky Break. MattxMisa.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them. I don't own Misery by Soul Asylum nor do I make any profit from that.**

_**Lynx Tiger Says: Just a little songfic I made telling Matt's thoughts about from the time he met Mello, from when he fell for Misa, and when he had to die. No, I didn't give a lot of detail because I'm thinking about making a storyline from Matt's and Misa's point of view about how they got together and what not. I should have a poll up on my profile that says if I should or not, but you can always say so in a review! **_

_They say misery loves company_

_We could start a company_

_And make misery_

I remember when I first met Mello. It was kind of funny really. He was off playing soccer, and I couldn't help but to watch. I liked learning new games, it was fun watching other people have fun too. I watched, every single thing. Every foul I made a note of, every single goal I made a mark of what moves they did. I remember when he singled to me to come over. I blinked, it turned out that one of their players got hurt, a girl actually. I didn't know her name back then, but I do now. Her name was Linda.

A pretty name for a girl that was artistic. Turned out that she was only playing because they needed more players.

I agreed to help.

I also remember a time when Mello left the Wammy House. I read somewhere that people thought I'd cry, and beg, but I never did. In fact all I did was watch, smile, and wish him luck. It was the least I could do for a friend like him.

When I left the house, I became a hacker. I worked in the underground. I also helped out in heists that should go right, and I helped get stolen money for the ones that needed it most. Some of them were generous and paid me half, while others took the whole thing and ran. Not that I cared any.

It wasn't until I got a phone call that I realized that my life was about to change.

Mello needed me to keep an eye on Light Yagami and his finance Misa Aname. Not that I cared much, she was a pretty blond, pretended to be stupid. Yet, if anyone caught her ramblings, they would know that she was smarter then what they gave her credit for.

In fact, she was smart enough to be gifted. Not enough for Wammy's, but enough to get into an elite school.

Too bad that she was always looked down on.

_Put me outta my misery_

_I'd do it for you, would you do it for me?_

I never told Mello that I actually blew my cover once watching her. I was out in the open, watching her shamelessly. I knew that being caught was going to get me into trouble, but instead I guess I had a god on my side.

Misa saw me, but instead of freaking and run away like normal girls would, she walked over to me and smiled. "What's up?'

I blinked, I wasn't expecting her to talk to me at all. "Nothing, I'm just thinking." That's how the conversation went. I don't remember what we were talking about, but I remember hearing her mention about a girl that Light was seeing. I forgot to make note about who it was. But what I didn't forget was the fact that I hear that Mello was in the Mafia,

and that he was holding a girl by the name of Sayu.

I guess it was just my luck that after hearing that name I got another phone call from the blonde.

_We will always be busy_

_Making misery_

_We could build a factory_

_and make misery_

Gosh, she was so scared, yet she was so brave. The minute she had the tape off of her mouth she didn't let up about what happened. After all, I supposed Mello did deserve to be chewed out, but I really didn't want her brains all over the floor, so I did my best to warn her.

It wasn't until the dawn was approaching when she learned the hard way of what I meant. Some of the boys didn't take us seriously when we told them no one should even think about touching the girl. So it only took a few bullets, and blood splatter later that made Sayu silent of the grave.

After she left the hideout, I took out my phone and called Misa. (Yes I did have her number. I am a hacker after all. Or was). I confessed to her about what happened, and expressed my concern. Misa listened, and comforted me. Telling me that if Sayu could tell of Mello, she could get untramaized in a year or so.

I never got to see it happen.

_We'll create the cure_

_We made the disease._

_Frustrated incorporated_

_I know just what you need_

A few years later, I'm driving a car to my death. I remember it so vividly, but I also remember going through memories, to make my death seem a little less painful, a little less frightening.

I remember all the conversations Misa and myself talked about, memories we shared. I admitted to her about my real name, I told her that my other name was fake. But she never once got mad at me. Instead, she would smile, and always say, 'I'm glad you trust me.' I guess hearing that Light cheated on her, made her more cautious, but it also made her more understandable.

I'm glad, so glad that I was able to show Misa that I loved her. Even though we didn't get to be around each other for long, I did love her. I really did. I guess, in Mello's own way, he loved Sayu.

Heh, that's a funny match.

_I might just have the thing_

_I know what you'd pay to feel_

_Put me outta my misery_

_All you suicide kings._

Well, now I'm standing, looking at the twenty or more guards that Takada has around her. I really don't want to know why there's so many, I have a feeling that Mello forgot to tell Halle that I was an accomplice in this little game. Oh well, at least it was fun.

But there was also regret. I know this because I'm nineteen maybe turning twenty in a month, and I'm standing at gun point all around. There's no way that I'm going to survive this.

_And all you drama queens_

_Forever after happily_

_Making misery_

I broke a heart that day I died. I know this because she visited my grave everyday. Telling me how Mello was. Looks like Mello survived Takada. I don't know how, I don't think I ever will, for Mello wasn't ever the one to dwell on the past. Misa still wore that ring I gave her, telling her that I loved her. I promised her I was going to return to her safely, and look what happened.

I broke a heart, I caused a life, I bet you anything that I did more damage then I did good.

_Did you satisfy your greed?_

_Get what you need?_

_Was it only envy, so empty?_

_Frustrated incorporated._

Misa, Mello, I smiled a bit as these names replayed over and over again, as if they were telling me that I was wasting my time. I think I was wasting my time. I loved a girl I only knew for around five months, and I died on a best friend I knew since childhood.

Wow, I'm a dick at the same time I can't find anywhere to blame. I can't blame Mello because I agreed, I'd never blame Misa because she knew...and she didn't want me hurt, yet she didn't want me to die either. Told me that she stood behind me.

Now I watch, and I smirk when Mello confessed that he liked Sayu.

Maybe my death, caused more happiness, then me being alive ever will.


End file.
